smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvester Pemberton (Earth 1)
|relatives= |status=Deceased |species=Human |gender=Male |universe=Earth 1 |first appearance= Season 9 Episode 11: |death= Season 9 Episode 11: }} Sylvester Pemberton was a retired hero known as the Star-Spangled Kid and a member of the disbanded 1970's group 'The '. Early life Very little was known about Sylvester Pemberton's early life. Sylvester came from a rich family. While still in his teens, he assumed the guise of the masked mystery man, known as the Star-Spangled Kid and got an adult sidekick, Patrick "Pat" Dugan (AKA Stripesy). They used a car called the Star Rocket Racer in their fight against crime. He later became a member of the . Eventually, Sylvester was framed by a government agency, for stealing from his own company and was arrested. Just like the rest of his friends, Sylvester tried to take the blame and exonerate the others. Due to evidence of jury tampering and missing witnesses, the police couldn't hold them and Sylvester was released from custody. Later, Sylvester gave his costume and equipment to his old sidekick, Pat Dugan, storing them, in a footlocker, until his stepdaughter found them and decided to use them, as a means to annoy Pat, by becoming a super-hero on her own. Sylvester found out about her and decided to take her under his wing and train her. Sylvester also gained information, regarding several other, new super-heroes that were emerging. Which sparked a desire in Sylvester, to create another Justice Society, composed of the old JSAers and the new kids. Season Nine Sylvester Pemberton approached in a deserted alley and introduced himself to her. He told her he knew about her team of superheroes and said he was once in a society too. When he heard a strange sound, he threw Chloe into a dumpster and told her to stay there. The temperature dropped and Chloe remained in the dumpster as there was a fight going on outside. Being thrown around inside, Chloe tried to see what was happening outside when the noise stopped. After getting out, she knelt next to Sylvester who was stabbed all over his body. He kept repeating the word "Check" but died before he could tell her anything else. Appearances Powers and Abilities On his own, Sylvester had no superhuman abilities, but he was a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant. His powers came from his Cosmic Control Staff. His staff gave him control over the elemental power of light. After his death, the artifact was passed on to his successor, aka Stargirl. *'Teleportation' *'Energy Projection' *'Flight' Notes *The comic book version of Sylvester Pemberton, was co-created by Jerry Siegel. Who's also known for having co-created Superman and the Spectre. *Sylvester bore many similarities to the Jack Knight both in appearance and use of the cosmic rod. In the comics Jack Knight left the cosmic rod to Courtney Whitmore not Sylvester. There was also no appearance of Starman in the Justice Society portrait. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Deceased Earth 1 Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Deceased Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Deceased Superheroes Category:Justice Society Members Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Deceased DC Comics Characters